heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
WildStorm Productions
DC Comics merged elements of the Wildstorm Universe into the DC Universe in 2011. Flashpoint rebooted the DCU timeline, combining it with elements of Wildstorm and the Vertigo Universe. This new continuity is called Prime Earth. Wildstorm characters and concepts are redesigned, and appear as entirely new versions of themselves. There are also several new series' published using these properties. , see excerpt| * (2011-2013) * (2011-2014) * (2012-2013) * (2011-2012) List of Wildstorm titles * 21 Down * Albion * Allegra * The American Way * * * * * The Authority: The Magnificent Kevin * The Authority: The Lost Year * The Authority: More Kev * The Authority: Prime * The Authority: Revolution * Automatic Kafka * Backlash * Battler Britton * Bay City Jive * Big Bruisers * Black Ops * Black Sun * The Boys * * * C-23 * Captain Atom: Armageddon * Casey Blue: Beyond Tomorrow * City of Tomorrow * Claw the Unconquered * Countdown * Coup d'État * Cybernary * Cybernary 2.0. * * * Deathblow: Byblows * Defcon 4 * Desolation Jones * Devil's Night * * * Divine Right * DV8 * DV8 vs. Black Ops * DV8: Gods and Monsters * Epicurus the Sage * The Establishment * Ex Machina * Extinction Event * The Ferryman * Fire From Heaven * Gamorra Swimsuit Special * Garrison * Gen 12 * * * * * Gen 13 Bootleg * Gen 13 Interactive * Gen 13: Magical Drama Queen Roxy * Gen 13: Ordinary Heroes * Gen-Active * Global Frequency * A God Somewhere * * * Grifter and Midnighter * * Hazard * The Highwaymen * Horizon * Ides of Blood * The Intimates * Jenny Sparks: The Secret History of the Authority * Jet * Jezebelle * Killapalooza * The Kindred * The Kindred II * Legend * Life Eaters * Majestic * A Man Called Kev * Manifest Eternity * * Matador * The Maxx * Midnighter * * The Monarchy * Monster World * Mostly Wanted * Mr. Majestic * Mysterius * New Dynamix * Night Tribes * Ninja Boy * North 40 * Number of the Beast * Ocean * The Patriots * Phantom Guard * Planetary * Point Blank * The Programme * Red Herring * Red Menace * Reload * Resistance * The Resistance * Robo Dojo * Rokkin * Savant Garde * Sci-Tech * The Secret History of the Authority: Hawksmoor * Sigma * Skye Runner * Sleeper * Sleeper Season Two * Sparta: U.S.A. * Spartan: Warrior Spirit * Storming Paradise * * * Stormwatch Sourcebook * Stormwatch: P.H.D. * * Stormwatch: Team Achilles * Strikeback! * Sword of Damocles * Taleweaver * Team 7 * Team 7: Dead Reckoning * Team 7: Objective: Hell * Team One: StormWatch * Team One: WildC.A.T.s * Team Zero * This is WildStorm Sneak Peek * Thunderbolt Jaxon * Trick 'r Treat * Twilight Experiment * Two-Step * * * * Victorian Undead * Victorian Undead II * Victorian Undead: Sherlock Holmes vs. Jekyll and Hyde * * Voodoo/Zealot: Skin Trade * Warblade: Endangered Species * Welcome to Tranquility * * Welcome to Tranquility: One Foot in the Grave * * * Wetworks Sourcebook * * * * * WildC.A.T.s Adventures * WildC.A.T.s Adventures Sourcebook * WildC.A.T.s Sourcebook * WildC.A.T.s Trilogy * WildC.A.T.s: Covert Action Teams * * * * * Wildcats Version 3.0 * * * * WildCATS: Nemesis * Wildcore * Wild Girl * Wildsiderz * * Wildstorm Annual * * Wildstorm Armageddon * * Wildstorm Fine Arts * Wildstorm Halloween '97 * * Wildstorm Player's Guide * Wildstorm Presents * Wildstorm Presents Planetary: Lost Worlds * * Wildstorm Revelations * Wildstorm Rising * * Wildstorm Spotlight * * Wildstorm Swimsuit '97 * Wildstorm Swimsuit Special * * Wildstorm Ultimate Sports Official Program * * Wildstorm Universe '97 * * * Wildstorm: After the Fall * Wild Times * Winter Men * WorldStorm * Wraithborn * Wynonna Earp * Zero Girl: Full Circle * Zealot America's Best Comics * America's Best Comics 64-Page Giant * America's Best Comics: A to Z * America's Best Comic's Sketch Book * Greyshirt: Indigo Sunset * * * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier * * Promethea * Smax * * * Tom Strong * Tom Strong's Terrific Tales * Tomorrow Stories * Top 10 * Top 10: Beyond the Farthest Precinct * Top Ten: The Forty Niners Cliffhanger * Arrowsmith * Battle Chasers * Crimson * Crimson: Scarlet X: Blood on the Moon * Crimson Sourcebook * Danger Girl * * * Danger Girl Sketchbook * Danger Girl: Back in Black * Danger Girl: Body Shots * * Danger Girl: Kamikaze * Danger Girl: Odd Jobs * * High Roads * Kamikaze * Out There * The Possessed * Steampunk * * Tokyo Storm Warning * Two-Step CMX * Apothecarius Argentum * Crayon Shin-chan * Canon * Chikyu Misaki * Cipher * Classical Medley * Densha Otoko: The Story of the Train Man Who Fell in Love With a Girl * The Devil Does Exist * Dorothea * Emma * The Empty Empire * From Eroica with Love * Gals! * Go Go Heaven!! * Gon * I Hate You More Than Anyone * Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne * Key to the Kingdom * Kikaider Code 02 * King of Cards * Land of the Blindfolded * Leader's High! * Love for Venus * Madara * Moon Child * Megatokyo * Monster Collection * Musashi Number Nine * My Darling Miss Bancho * The Name of the Flower * Omukae desu * Orfina * Oyayubi-hime Infinity * Palette of 12 Secret Colors * Penguin Revolution * Pieces of a Spiral * The Recipe for Gertrude * Seimaden * Steel Fist Riku * Stolen Hearts * Swan * Sword of the Dark Ones * Tears of a Lamb * Tenjho Tenge * TenRyu: The Dragon Cycle * Testarotho * Time Guardian * Tower of the Future * Two Flowers of the Dragon * Variante * Venus Capriccio * VS * The Young Magician Homage Comics * * * Astro City: Astra Special * Astro City: Beautie * * * Astro City: Local Heroes * * * Ball and Chain * Darkchylde: The Legacy * * Desperadoes * Desperadoes: Epidemic! * Desperados: Quiet of the Grave * Disavowed * Four Women * High Roads * * * Leave it to Chance * Mek * The New Adventures of Abraham Lincoln * Nightfall: The Black Chronicles * Red :* Red: Eyes Only :* Red: Frank :* Red: Joe :* Red: Marvin :* Red: Victoria * Reload * * Yeah! * Zero Girl Intercompany crossovers * The Authority/Lobo * Backlash/Spider-Man * Batman/Deathblow: After the Fire * * DC/Wildstorm: Dreamwar * Deathblow/Wolverine * Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash * Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors * Gen 13/Fantastic Four * Gen 13/Generation X * Gen 13/The Maxx * Gen 13/MonkeyMan and O'Brien * Grifter and the Mask * Grifter/Shi * JLA/WildC.A.T.s: Crime Machine * Lobo/Authority: Holiday Hell * Planetary/Batman: Night on Earth * Red Sonja/Claw: The Devil's Hands * Spawn/WildC.A.T.s * Spider-Man/Gen 13 * Superman/Gen 13 * * Wetworks/Vampirella * WildC.A.T.s/Aliens * WildC.A.T.s/Cyberforce: Killer Instinct * WildC.A.T.s/X-Men Licensed properties * Aion * Chuck * Dante's Inferno * Darksiders * * Eight Legged Freaks * End of Nations * * Everquest: Transformation * Farscape: War Torn * Free Realms * Friday the 13th * * Friday the 13th: Bad Land * Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation * Friday the 13th: Pamela's Story * Fringe * Fringe: Tales From the Fringe * Future Cop: L.A.P.D. * Gears of War * Gears of War Sourcebook * God of War * Kane & Lynch * Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs * Mirror's Edge * Modern Warfare 2: Ghost * * A Nightmare on Elm Street * Ninja Scroll * Prototype * Push * Pushing Daisies * Racer X * Ratchet & Clank * Red Faction: Armageddon * Red Faction: Gurrilla * The Reign of Megamind * * * Resident Evil: Code Veronica * Resident Evil: Fire and Ice * Robotech * * Robotech: Invasion * Robotech: Love and War * Robotech: The Macross Saga * Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles * The Saga of Seven Suns: Veiled Alliances * Snakes on a Plane * Speed Racer * Star Trek Special * Star Trek: All of Me * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: N-Vector * Star Trek: Divided We Fall * Star Trek: Enter the Wolves * Star Trek: New Frontier: Double Time * Star Trek: The Next Generation: Embrace the Wolf * Star Trek: The Next Generation: Enemy Unseen * Star Trek: The Next Generation: Forgiveness * Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Gorn Crisis * Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Killing Shadows * Star Trek: The Next Generation: Perchance to Dream * Star Trek: Other Realities * Star Trek: Voyager: Avalon Rising * Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force * Star Trek: Voyager: Encounters with the Unknown * Star Trek: Voyager: False Colors * Star Trek: Voyager: Planet Killer * StarCraft * Supernatural: Beginning's End * Supernatural: Origins * Supernatural: Rising Son * Telara Chronicles * Texas Chainsaw Massacre * * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: By Himself * * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Raising Cain * Thundercats * * * * Thundercats: Dogs of War * Thundercats: Enemy's Pride * Thundercats: Hammerhand's Revenge * Thundercats: The Return * * World of Warcraft * World of Warcraft: Ashbringer * The X-Files * The X-Files/30 Days of Night | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} References Wildstorm